1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for reassigning alias to base addresses to provide multiple addresses to allow concurrent, multiple I/O operations directed toward the same I/O device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a hardware environment of a channel subsystem 2 included in a host system 4 providing communication between CPUs 6a, b and I/O devices 10a, b, c. A storage controller 8 controls access to the I/O devices 10a, b, c. The host system 4 communicates with the storage controller 8 via the channel subsystem 2 and subchannels 14a, b, c therein. The host system 4 includes CPUs 6a, b that contain the sequencing and processing facilities for instruction execution, interruption action, timing functions, initial program loading, and other machine-related functions. The CPUs 6a, b may be host systems. The I/O devices 10a, b, c may be comprised of printers, magnetic-tape units, direct-access-storage devices (DASDs), displays, keyboards, communications controllers, teleprocessing devices, and sensor-based equipment. The storage controller 8 regulates and controls data transfers to the I/O devices 10a, b, c. The storage controller 8 function may be a separate stand alone machine, such as the IBM 3990 Storage Controller, or housed within the I/O device 10a, b, c or within the host system 4. In certain systems, the host system 4 may view the storage controller 8 as a multitude of separate control unit images or logical subsystems (LSSs), wherein each control unit image provides access to one or more I/O devices 10a, b, c. The storage controller 8 may include multiple control unit images, i.e., LSSs, each of which may address up to 256 I/O devices.
The CPUs 6a, b and the channel subsystem 2 may access a main storage 12. Programs and data maintained in the I/O devices 10a, b, c such as storage drives, must be loaded into the main storage 12 before the CPUs 6a, b can process such programs and data. The main storage 12 may include a fast access buffer or cache. I/O operations involve the transfer of data between the main storage 12 and the I/O devices 10a, b, c. The channel subsystem 2 directs the flow of data between the storage controller 8 and the main storage 12. The channel subsystem 2 relieves the CPUs 6a, b of handling I/O operations and permits the CPUs 6a, b to devote processing cycles to other operations while the channel subsystem 2 concurrently handles data transfers. In typical implementations, the CPUs 6a, b, the main storage 12, and the channel subsystem 2 are all located within a single host 4 that is attached to a single storage controller 8, such as the IBM 3990 Storage Controller.
Channel paths 13 provide data communication between the channel subsystem 2 and the storage controller 8. The channel paths 13 may employ a parallel-transmission protocol or a serial-transmission protocol. The storage controller 8 includes control logic to physically access the I/O devices 10a, b, c and control data transfer. In preferred embodiments, multiple channel paths 13 may be dedicated for communication with a particular I/O device 10a, b, c.
A subchannel 14a, b, c is dedicated to each I/O device 10a, b, c accessible to the channel subsystem 2, i.e., there is a one-to-one relationship between subchannels 14a, b, c and I/O devices 10a, b, c. Each subchannel 14a, b, c consists of internal storage and includes information relating the I/O devices 10a, b, c to the channel subsystem 2. The channel subsystem 2 uses the information in the subchannels 14a, b, c to access the I/O devices 10a, b, c. The subchannels 14a, b, c are assigned to the I/O devices 10a, b, c at initialization. The subchannels 14a, b, c maintain information such as the channel command word (CCW), channel-path identifier, device number, etc., concerning operations initiated with respect to the I/O device 10a, b, c represented by the subchannel 14a, b, c. I/O devices 10a, b, c that are attached to the channel subsystem 2 by multiple channel paths 13 may be accessed using any of the available channel paths 13. An I/O device 10a, b, c is addressed by channel-path identifiers (CHPIDs) identifying the path to a device, subchannel numbers identifying the subchannel 14a, b, c associated with the device, and a device number uniquely identifying the I/O device 10a, b, c to the host system 4. The IBM S/390 operating system allows for dynamic-reconnection, wherein the storage controller 8 may select any channel path 13 leading to the host system 4 when logically reconnecting to the channel subsystem 2.
The main storage 12 includes unit control blocks (UCBs) which include information on the subchannels and I/O devices. The CPUs 6a, b may access the UCB information when initiating I/O operations.
The channel subsystem 2 may receive numerous I/O operations from CPUs 6a, b directed toward the I/O devices 10a, b, c. The channel subsystem 2 initiates a channel program which comprises a series of channel commands to access and perform the I/O operation requested by the host system 4. An I/O operation toward a volume operates through the execution of a series of linked channel command words (CCW). The CCW designates the storage area associated with the operation, the action to be taken whenever transfer to or from the area is completed, and other options. A CCW command includes different fields, including: a command code that specifies the operation to be performed, e.g., write, read, read backward, control, sense, sense ID, and transfer in channel; and an address field designating a location in absolute storage, otherwise referred to as a data storage address of where the I/O operations and commands are maintained in main memory 12, and chain command information specifying whether commands are chained together. With each chain of commands, a define extent command may be provided indicating the permissible I/O operations that may be performed and a locate record command indicating the actual I/O operation to be performed. The chain of CCW commands may operate within the defined extent range. A description of these commands is provided in the IBM publication, "IBM 3990/9390 Storage Control Reference," IBM Document no. GA32-0274-04 (Copyright IBM, 1994, 1996), which publication is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A subchannel 14a, b, c establishes an active allegiance for a channel path when active communication is initiated with the I/O device 10a, b, c on the channel path. In current systems, the subchannel 14a, b, c can have an active allegiance to only one channel path at a time. While a subchannel 14a, b, c has an active allegiance on a channel path 13 to an I/O device 10a, b, c, the channel subsystem 2 does not actively communicate with that device on any other channel path. Thus, there is only one path of communication, and hence one channel program, directed toward an I/O device 10a, b, c at a given time even though there may be multiple dynamic channel paths 123leading to the I/O device 10a, b, c. Although dynamic channel pathing provides multiple paths from the channel subsystem 2 to the storage controller 8, only one of the dynamic paths is used at a time to communicate with the I/O device 10a, b, c. The dynamic paths are used to provide an alternative path for reconnecting the storage controller 8 and the I/O device 10a, b, c to the host system 4. In preferred embodiments, the storage controller 8 selects the path for reconnection. In the prior art, execution of a channel program for a single host system along multiple paths would likely create device-busy conditions detectable by the channel subsystem and cause unpredictable results.
Thus, with prior art servers employing the channel subsystem architecture of the IBM ESA/390 server and other similar server systems known in the art, a single host system cannot direct concurrent, multiple I/O operations toward the same volume, i.e., I/O device. In the current art, to execute multiple channel programs toward the same I/O device 10a, b, c the channel program operations must be queued and executed serially; multiple channel programs cannot be executed at once toward the same I/O device 10a, b, c. Otherwise, if the multiple I/O tasks return data from the same device to a single host, the host could not relate the data to the completed I/O task because the host cannot distinguish on the basis of the address of the target I/O device 6a, b. Prior art systems are described in the IBM publications "ESA/390 Principles of Operation," IBM document no. SA22-7201-04 (IBM Copyright 1990, 1991, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,069 and 5,530,897, assigned to IBM, which publications and patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.